


Harry/Draco Headline Drabbles

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few (unrelated) headlines about Draco and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry/Draco Headline Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I did these over at [](http://harrydraco.livejournal.com/profile)[**harrydraco**](http://harrydraco.livejournal.com/) for Glacia's [Headline Drabble Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/harrydraco/3988778.html).

  


  


  



End file.
